1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training devices and more particularly pertains to a new impact responsive training device for tracking and monitoring an exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, training devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art training devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,428; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,570; U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,105; U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,325; U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,419; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,004.
In these respects, the impact responsive training device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tracking and monitoring an exerciser.